Sandbox (Mode)
Sandbox is a game mode that is available in Block Fortress. It gives players the freedom to build structures to their heart's content. Special Abilities In Sandbox, there are several special abilities or exceptions that make it differ greatly from other modes. These abilities or exceptions include: *Having an infinite amount of resources. *The ability to place terrain blocks. *The ability to delete granite. *The ability to choose whether to allow floating blocks or not. *The ablity to toggle between day and night. *The ability to start(Goblocks will spawn continuously) and stop(kill all Goblocks on the map and restore HP of the player and the barracks while stopping the spawning process of Goblocks) Goblock attacks at will and choose their difficulty based on three levels: **Easy **Normal **Hard *The freedom to toggle between being visible or invisible to enemies. "Visible" mode is when players can use equipment while "invisible" is when players are only subjected to building. *Granted access to use certain sandbox-only blocks, like Enemy Spawn, Health Spawn, Equipment Spawn and Turret Spawn blocks. *Mine Shafts and Mining Drills would immediately start extracting minerals from a mineral node when they are placed on a mineral node and are powered. *All items and blocks that require various barracks levels are unlocked and ready to use. With the exception of items and blocks which are level-locked, i.e. the level required to use them is higher than the level that the player is. *The ability to save one's progress can be done anytime. Notable Similarities Sandbox mode is, however, somewhat similar to other modes and the rules below would still apply for any Sandbox games: *The game is over and has to be reloaded or quit if either the player dies or the barracks get destroyed. *There is a maximum height at which blocks or turrets can be placed. *There will be a 3-block wide space at the edge of the map which doesn't allow for placement of any blocks or turrets. The game will mention that it is in the enemy's territory. *Mods crafted and equipped for various items will continue to work normally. *Creations can be deleted by usual means. Downloading and uploading content A very special feature which makes Sandbox one of the modes which stands out, is that it allows players to download and upload their fortress creations via the Internet. Players can perform a variety of actions, such as "Like", "Dislike", "Download", "Preview" and more. Several of these actions are recorded and used as statistics. They mostly serve to show the quantity of likes, dislikes and downloads. An uploaded creation would also have its ID and the date at which it is uploaded(which will be hidden from view). In order to upload a creation, players must first have an Internet connection. For the creation to be uploaded, it must also have a snapshot which will act as a preview of the creation when other players wish to take a glance at it. Category:Mode Category:Modes Category:Block Fortress